villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Proposal: Joe (Help! I'm a Fish)
for my PE Proposal I am going to try the case of a villain from a rather underrated movie that I vaguely remembered from childhood, upon watching it again I feel he is dark, especially for a "kid's movie" antagonist - https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Joe_(Help!_I%27m_a_Fish) Who Is He? Joe was originally a rather ordinary fish but upon being exposed to the mutagenic potion that accidentally transformed the main cast into fish, this causes him to grow in intelligence and he becomes a megalomaniac who wants to take over the world - using a crab and a shark henchman to try and achieve said goal: he is also extremely egotistical and wants to grow more powerful by taking more of the potion.. so far he sounds like an average villain, no? well the main cast are all young kids and he spends most of the movie either threatening them into helping his plans or trying to murder them in gruesome ways.. What Does He Do? Joe does a lot of things, most of them you'd expect from a mob-boss but some of his acts go that extra mile (such as creating a massive army by which to conquer the ocean by force and he would no doubt of went for the entire world afterwards) - probably the most infamous is that he abandons the kids to be eaten alive by pirahnas near the end of the film, while stealing the potion, he even laughs at the prospect of them being killed.. his final battle with Fly is nightmareish despite having little violence as he comments on how he was intelligent enough to kill Fly if he "didn't stop bothering" him.. however Fly uses Joe's megalomania against him and starts calling him a "dumb fish" and asking him complicated questions.. Joe furiously takes more of the potion to prove his superiority and eventually mutates into a human-fish hybrid.. leading to a dark but deserved death: "can a human breathe underwater?". oh, it's also worth noting that Fly was dying as well and needed the potion to survive - he had been mortally wounded by one of Joe's henchmen and thus Joe is responsible for this as well.. Fly is one of the older kids but still a kid and his near-death state is taken extremely serious (as you may expect) - the movie didn't play around and the prospect of Fly's death was very real for the protagonists (of course he ultimately survives but for most of the battle against Joe Fly is in a near-death state). He also sentences one of his own henchmen to execution for failing him, stating they were not fit "for sushi". LIST *repeatedly threatens to feed people to Shark (is seen doing so on-screen at least once) *amasses an army of modified crabs and swordfish by which to take over the ocean, the army is seen to expand across the seafloor and destroy anything in their path before their defeat. *abandons the children to be eaten alive by pirahnas and laughs on the idea of their deaths. *steals the last potion for himself despite it being required to save Fly's life, threatens to kill Fly again even though Fly is already near-death due to wounds inflicted by Joe's own henchmen. *orders a henchmen executed, when this angers Shark due to him insulting Shark he tries to lay the blame on a random fish, appointing them "chief executioner" - Shark eats them on-screen, Joe quickly appoints Shark at a general of his army. *forces many fish to build large statues of himself and works them like slaves, he also does the same to animals such as Sasha the seahorse - making them do hard manual labor just for his own ego. Reasons? he has no reasons other than a deep narcissistic desire to be in charge, as well as a proven homicidal nature - he has no friendship with any of his henchmen (both of whom betray him, showing his organization is run purely on "strong get to rule" cut-throat tactics) : he is also completely at ease with killing children if they get in his way. Setting Help! I'm A Fish is an animated movie set in its own little universe and Joe is the heinous standards for the story - being by far the most evil and dangerous threat in the entire movie. Verdict I think he goes beyond the mark and is sufficiently nightmare-inducing / dark to be not only a memorable villain deserving of more attention than he has but also, for better or worse, is a PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals